


A Perfect Day All Around:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Soul Searching Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Ask/Asking Out, Attraction, Breakup, Consensual, Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e03 Ua 'O'Oloku Ke Anu I Na Mauna (The Chilling Storm Is on the Mountains), Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Established Relationship, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Healing, Hiking, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lunch, Mild Sexual Content, Picnic, Post-Break Up, Post-Episode: s06e03 Ua 'O'Oloku Ke Anu I Na Mauna (The Chilling Storm Is on the Mountains), Post-Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was enjoying himself when he is hanging out with Corrine, & it was perfect, What happened when they got together?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Catherine Rollins (Past) (Implied), Steve McGarrett/Corrine Holden
Series: Soul Searching Series: [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694437
Kudos: 1





	A Perfect Day All Around:

*Summary: Steve was enjoying himself when he is hanging out with Corrine, & it was perfect, What happened when they got together?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!* 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

It was a week since Commander Steve McGarrett arrived in Mexico, & he got to know Corrine Holden, & they loved being with each other. Steve never felt like about anyone since his ex, Lieutenant Catherine Rollins had left him for the **_CIA_** , & hasn’t looked back since. It took him awhile, But, He eventually healed from that breakup. He found himself attracted to the beautiful bartender, & it feels so good.

They decided to have a picnic & hike along the mountains. As soon as they got to their spot, They set everything up, & had their picnic by the waterfall, & it was the perfect setting. Corrine found herself curious about her handsome new friend, & customer. “Tell me something about you, Steve”, She waited, til he responded to her question. She was feeling attracted to him too, & she is gonna tell him, after he tells her his story.

He explained about what he went through in the **_Navy_** , & **_Five-O_** , & how he was ready to settle down with his ex, but she wasn’t ready yet. It took a long time to heal from it, & it made him be on his guard, & a better judge of character. Corrine couldn’t believe what she was hearing, & gasped in response. “Man, You are a better person than me, I would’ve hide”, She put a comforting arm on his shoulder, as they enjoy their time together.

It was time for them to return to the resort, Steve felt like he had to confess something to her, The **_Five-O Commander_** said, “I am in love you, & attracted to you, I don’t want to leave you”, The Voluptuous Woman smiled, & said, “Me too”, & they shared their first kiss, & the couple smiled at each other. “Would you go out on a date with me ?”, Steve shyly asked, as he made eye contact with her. “I would love to”, She replied grinning, & they gathered their stuff up, & walked hand in hand down to Steve’s rental jeep, & it was a perfect day all around.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
